Blue Riding Hood
by Wolphie
Summary: Parody to Red Riding Hood. As I was really mad at how the wolf ended up in the original story, I thought of making some changes that also show Red Riding Hood's true identity. R&R Enjoy


**Blue Riding Hood**

A forest, a nice green and peaceful forest with crystal clear rivers and wonderful scenery. A forest that was happy; a forest in which every animal moved; a forest that was alive. Each animal had its way; each animal had its life. That was the place _he_ lived in. Each animal in the forest knew him and feared him. He was the ruler, the most powerful of all. The deer kept out of his way. The squirrels wouldn't throw acorns and other things at him when he passed, like they did to the other animals. The beavers would always move out of the way when he would come to pass the river. The bears didn't bother to attack him as he was way faster and lighter than them. The foxes didn't try to fool him, knowing that he wasn't listening to their puerile talking. And the rabbits were running as fast as they could from him, knowing that they were his favorite food. He was the wolf. And he wasn't afraid of anything in his forest. He thought that the world was his forest, and that the animals in it were the only alive beings on earth. One day, he changed his way of thinking abruptly.

He woke up as soon as he heard the birds chirping. His mouth opened wide in a yawn, showing his long, sharp canines along with his other small, sharp teeth. He stood up, stretching his muscles and shaking the dry leaves off his beautiful gray fur. He started walking lazily around the forest. He didn't know what he will do today, but he just kept on walking ahead. He soon heard the sound of the river; the beavers should have finished the new barrage. He finally reached the river, approaching the barrage. The water had a strange red color and the beavers were no where to be found. That was odd, they were always there.

The wolf climbed on the barrage and started running, with the intent on getting on the other side. The barrage started collapsing under his weight, which was obviously bigger that the beavers'. After he got to the other side, he spun around to look at the collapsing pieces of wood. The water started flowing trough the branches. Soon, the branches couldn't take the pressure anymore and they were taken away by the water. The wolf turned around and left running. Why was the water red and where were the beavers? He shook the thought off. Just since when did he start caring about those rodents?

Just after the wolf left, the beavers came out of their wooden lairs and gathered in one place, starting talking.

"We overslept again, I told you not to waste your time looking at the fire flies but nooo" One of them said, frustrated.

"Shut the hell up, the fire flies aren't important now, our barrage has been destroyed again" Another one said, pointing at the destroyed barrage. They also noticed the red color of the water.

"Oh, don't tell me that stupid woodsman is washing his clothes again." One beaver said, frustrated, soon noticing the woodsman forty meters away from them, washing a red shirt. The red color of the shirt was washing out, the tint of red flowing along with the clean water. "That guy needs to start buying quality soap" the beaver said as the others nodded in approval.

The wolf continued running, thinking about the missing beavers and the strange color of the water. Nah! It couldn't be blood! Could it? He ran until he started hearing sounds from the bushes. He stopped and looked towards the bushes. Suddenly, a red head came out of the bush. He immediately recognized the red fur and he turned to leave. But the fox started speaking, stopping him before he could sprint away.

"Wolf, my dear canid cousin!" The fox started in an unusual tone. The wolf approached the fox as it came out of the bush, making "her dear cousin" widen his yellow eyes. The fox was badly wounded and she could barely get out of the bush. The wolf backed off a few steps before starting running away.

"Damn this bristle grass" the fox continued struggling to get out of the bush but her fur was stuck in the bristle grass. Eventually, she got out, looking at her 'bleeding wound'. "Aw, man! I fell asleep in a strawberry bush again!" She said, frustrated.

The wolf was running terrified. Could it be? A new, powerful animal has taken over his forest? No, it couldn't be. Another sound made him stop. What if it was the beast? He will never know if he runs away. He gulped and approached carefully. His heart was beating nearly to jump out of his chest. He poked his head out of the bush and looked around. He saw a strange animal doing something. He got completely out of the bush, wanting to examine the strange animal more. He was now next to the animal, which seemed to be very concentrated over what was currently doing to a bush. Next to the animal was a weird thing that had some kind of a handle and it was made from some kind of wreathed wood. The thing that attracted the wolf's attention was the thing the animal was wearing on its head. It was blood red and it had a blue portion. The wolf widened his yellow eyes once again. It was no doubt. This animal was the one that has been killing the other ones. The hood on its head was actually blue. But the animal used it for wiping blood. The wolf started snarling in defense, laying back his ears. The creature took the strange wood thing that was sitting next to it and started spinning it around.

"Shoo, shoo, ugly dog!" The animal said as the thing hit the wolf's head a few times. The wolf, scared, backed off and ran into the bushes.

"I hate dogs!" Red Riding Hood said, letting down her basket. She looked at the blue stain on her hood, sighing. "Where was I? Oh, yeah, pick berries for granny." She said, as she continued picking berries.

The wolf was running like mad trough the forest. That animal knew that he was the ruler of the forest, and it hated it. It was going to kill all the animals before killing him. The wolf tripped over a rock and fell, standing up immediately and continuing his way. This wasn't going to end like this! He wasn't going to die like that.

A foreign scent made its way trough the wolf's nose. It had something in it that made the wolf puff to get rid of it. He thought for a few seconds and after that, he continued walking. He followed the scent with a demonic grin. This was surely a trap set by the humans in order to attract him and then kill him. But that wasn't going to happen. He will look carefully around, avoiding every attack.

The scent led him to something that looked like a lair. The wolf hardly resisted not to laugh. He circled around the lair, examining its every detail. The scent was the same as in the forest. It matched with the one that that red–headed creature had. It was human scent. He found himself at the entrance again. The looks of the lair amused him so much he forgot about the scent that concerned him so much.

So that was where those creatures live? It was just a large protuberance with lots of holes in it. What was the point of making yourself a home if you made so many holes in it? The wolf decided to shook the thought off and enter the house. He stopped in front of the door and looked at it, sitting. How was he going to enter the house? He looked to the left and saw one of the transparent holes. Maybe he could jump trough one of them. They weren't very high. But he thought this wasn't a very brilliant idea. What if the humans were expecting him to jump trough one of them? He looked at the door, still sitting, trying to understand how it works. He stood up and pushed with his front legs. Fortunately, the door wasn't closed and the wolf entered the stinky lair. It was obviously that no one was home. He suddenly heard someone coming. As fast as he could, he hid under the nearest thing, meaning the bed.

He heard footsteps and an animal like the one earlier made its way inside the lair. It was taller and it wasn't wearing the same blood–wiper on its head. He watched that animal as it ascended the stairs. After he couldn't hear the animal anymore, he got out from under the bed and started looking around the lair. But he didn't have time to say "four seconds" and he heard another animal coming. He didn't hide under the bed. Instead, he hid under the blanket on the bed.

"Hello, granny" The wolf recognized the voice. The first animal was the owner. "I brought you some food....Are you okay?" Red riding hood asked, seeing that no response came. The wolf let out a husky growl. "Hey, what's going on here?" She asked, approaching the bed and taking the blanket off. She hissed as the wolf jumped towards her, pushing her to the ground. The wolf tried to bite blindly before running out the door. He stopped in front of the river that was flowing next to the house.

"Hey thief, bring me back my hood! I can't be seen without it!" He immediately noticed that he was carrying the red, blue stained hood in his mouth. The wolf, scared, started jumping on the rocks, passing the river in less than two seconds. Red riding hood stopped on the side of the river, noticing that it was impossible for her to pass it as the rocks were too far apart from eachother. She saw something red in the water, stuck between two rocks. The wolf dropped her hood in the water while he was passing the river. "Stupid dog!" red riding hood yelled frustrated, making the wolf look at her for the first time after he took her hood off. The hair that the other animals had on their heads was completely missing from hers. The wolf, blinded by her baldness and exhausted because of the day he had, fainted on the other side of the river.

Somewhere, in the river, something was coloring the water with a tint of red. The water cleaned the red color from the hood, leaving its natural color intact.

And so, the blue hood remained there, revealing Red riding hood's lifetime lies to everyone that passed the river...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

And that's why Red riding hood wore a hood :evil:

Again, I left the ending opened. God, even my parodies have creepy endings. Hmm, wonder what could have been that something that colored Red riding hood's blue hood in red....O.o I'm already getting dizzy from all this talking about red and blue, and blue being colored with red....

Poor wolf... shocked by human baldness :lol:

Hope you enjoyed reading

"Blue riding hood"

That has been written by

WoLpHiE_GiRL =3


End file.
